Filled With Agony, Hate, Darkness, Despair, and Love (Shadow Hedgehog)
by ShadowEpona
Summary: Shadow The Hedgehog love story with OC


Filled with agony, hate, darkness, despair, and love(Shadow The Hedgehog love story)

Chapter 1 The Beginning

I was packing my sketch book, multi-tool, first aid kit, and extra bandages, and Band-Aid's, pencils, erasers, pencil crayons, MP3, a survival guide, and headphones into my backpack. I was running away. I couldn't take my family anymore, let alone go to school I was being tortured on the inside, and I was dying. I couldn't take much more. On top of that, I didn't even know who I was anymore, and I was consumed in oblivious darkness. I was numb. I've contemplated suicide, and cutting myself, but I couldn't do it. It was weak, and senseless. Same as running away. It was also weak, and senseless. But I need to do it. I know that. I sighed, and I felt anxiety, and adrenalin consume me. My heart beat faster. I pictured myself sneaking out the front door, and slowly, and quietly pulling it closed. I walked down the light brown, wood colour steps, and then to the end of the driveway, and up the street. I walk along main, up to the library, then turn, and go up the street. I go down a park by McQueen, a few streets down, and dash into the woods, and go somewhere. I sigh heavily, and think, but I have to wait. It's just a little past supper. My parents need to go to bed first, and I have to wait even longer for my brother to fall asleep. I slipped on my book bag, and decided to wait. I went numb on the inside. I heard the shrieking scream of my mother. I heard struggling, then my door came down, with a loud thud, against the hard wood floor. A robot stood at the door way for a second, then before I knew it, I was in its grasp. It pulled me along, as I tried to brake free. I was unsuccessful. I seen my parents captured by them as well. They look like Eggman's robots. I thought. A robot came up the basement stairs loudly, and I seen my half brother. I struggled some more. My mom, Shanika was crying. My dad, Uri, was struggling to get free, and my half brother, Hoganic, was surprisingly calm. I felt anger, and hate burn through my veins, as it burned from my heart, as I seen my mom cry. Then she was dragged out the door, with the metal clanking of the robots feet against the floor, banging loudly. Then the other robot that had captured my dad, followed. Then the one with my brother. And last but not least, me. I didn't fight it this time. I was, to be honest, curious, and maybe even a little happy. The robot that was holding Shanika, lunge out his arm, and a portal formed out of thin air. I felt excitement flow through me, followed by anxiety. Then swiftly, and strongly, the robots jumped into the rift, in time, in space. I felt my head get dizzy. I couldn't see. My eyes were squeezed shut. I was unable to open them. My stomach became queasy, and I blacked out.

My eyes flung wide open, and I felt my head slightly hurt. I sat up quickly, and looked around. My head darted all around where I was. I seen bars all around me. I looked up, and seen more. It was the only thing I could think, and see at the moment. I'm caged in. I have to get out! I screamed silently. My heart beat with frustration. I took a deep breath in, to calm down a bit. I exhaled, and it sounded as if I sighed. I noticed that I still had my book bag on my back. That's when I noticed it. I was wearing my normal clothes, and my biker gloves as usual, but there was something unsettling different about me. I had changed. I was a hedgehog. I was brown all over, with red, and back stripes on my arms, and legs, from what I could see. I fixed my baggy pants so they would cover my legs, and not be rolled up, to about my lower knee. I had shoes like Shadow The Hedgehog's. And I even had the power rings on my wrists, and ankles. I slipped off my bag, and stood. I looked at my back. I had a tail, where my tail bone was, and two spikes that came out from my back. I felt my heart speed up. I felt dazed, and happy, but shocked. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, but I wanted to, and kinda did, but didn't at the same time. I was confused by my emotions, and was a bit much for me to take. I bit my lip hard, and forced myself to feel numb. I was so overcome by it, I could hardly feel anything, physically, let alone emotionally. I need to break out of here. I went up to the bars, and tried to squeezed through them. It was no use. I placed the side of my left arm against a bar, and put my right foot against the bar next to it. On the count of three. I thought. One… Two… Three! Then I started to push against the bar. It creaked, and moaned. But it didn't break. I added more force. I heard a scream of metal breaking in half. Then I felt my arm, part of my lower, and upper leg, and my hip go numb. Next thing I knew I was on the floor. I seen a few splotches of blood here and there. My eyes went out of focus, then went back into focus a few times. My head throbbed. I lifted myself up, into an awkward position. I looked at my arm, and hip, then leg. I felt my stomach quiver. I felt faint. I seen blood run down, along side my arm, and leg, and hip, and drip to the floor, where it spiralled out, into a small pool. My stomach heaved, and I felt like if I was going to through up, accompanied by collapsing. I looked to where I had been, before I ended up on the ground, sliced open. There was enough room for me to slide through, and by the looks of it I could also drag my book bag along with me. I weakly, and shakily got up, and weakly swung my book bag over my right shoulder. I limped over to the opening, and slid effortlessly through. I scanned the area quickly, and found the door. I ran up to it. I flung the door open, and stopped automatically, as Shadow The Hedgehog was directly in front of me. My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't believe my eyes. My heart went crazy fast. He immediately attacked me. Next thing I know I was on the ground, with Shadow crushing my stomach. My book bag was beside me. I clenched my teeth together, and squeezed my eyes shut in pain. "Shadow!" I heard Eggman say angrily. He sounded faraway, and echo like. "Don't _kill _her!" He yelled at him, his voice getting farther away. I felt Shadow's foot leave my stomach. I turned to my side, and curled into a ball painfully. The pain burned through me to the bone. I tried to ignore the pain, and I listened for sound. "Don't kill the other hostages, Shadow, let alone her, or your _**fired**_!" Eggman yelled at him. I heard his footsteps faintly come towards me, as my hearing came back slowly. I opened my eyes. Than I noticed that I was gasping for breath. I must have been not been able to breath. I thought. Eggman was examining me. "Shadow, get the first aid kit." Eggman demanded. I closed my eyes again, and became very tired. I started to cough a bit, then stopped. My breathing became a little bit faster, then slower, then normal. I noticed that someone was taking my pulse. I pulled away. He let me escape his grasp. I soon felt him rub something on my cuts, and it went numb. I felt something, like a prickle, but not quite, that kinda tickled me, go along my arm. After my arm, was my hip. Then my upper leg, followed by my lower leg. I peeked through my tired eyes. My pants were torn, and he pulled them apart a bit as he stitched me up. I closed my eyes once again. "What's this?" I heard Shadow ask, as I looked up at him. Shadow mumbles as he rummaged through my back pack. I growled. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Shadow." Eggman said. Then he looked over to us, and he left my stuff alone. He stalked over to us. "When will I get to kill her?" Shadow asked Eggman, in a monotone voice. My heart sank painfully. "Never, or when I give the orders." Eggman mumbled, as he did the last few stitches. He wrapped bandage around my arm, and lifted my pant leg to do the lower part of my leg. I got up. Shadow got in his fighting stance. I stared at him. I felt my eyes show love to him. I tried not to show it, and look away from him, but I couldn't. "Shadow. Leave!" Eggman demanded loudly. He hesitated, but obeyed. He left without a word. Eggman just looked at me. "Pull down your pants if you want me to put the bandages on." Eggman said quietly, and nicely to me. I hesitated, then obeyed, as my face flushed a deep scarlet red in embarrassment. He wrapped it around my hips, then my upper leg. I shied away a few times, but he managed to get it on me. When he was done, he just turned, and left, as I quickly pulled my pants back up. I snapped the buttons in place, pulled the zipper up, and buckled my belt. I went over to my back pack, and looked to see what Shadow did. He just unsorted things. My multi-tool was open. I closed it back up, and put it in it's case. I closed my backpack up, and swung it over my right shoulder. I went over to the door, and walked out. Shadow was leaning against the wall. He grabbed my arm. I felt a fiery, lava, tingle, run through me, and my heart fluttered. I grew light headed. He looked at me curiously, and pulled me along, and ignored me. Occasionally he looked back at me, still curious. Eventually we came into a control room. Eggman was at his desk. He motioned for me to take a seat. Shadow let go of me, and the feeling disappeared. I obeyed. I waited as I fooled around with my thumbs. "What's your name?" He asked. I stayed silent. I'm not going to tell you. I thought. But I didn't say anything. "Where are you from?" Eggman threw another question at me. I didn't answer him. I mumbled in my mind 'Earth'. I didn't look at him. He waited, and I ignore his brooding stare. He repeated his questions, "Where are you from, and what is your name?" I still didn't reply. He sighed heavily, after a long intense minute. "Take her to the other cage, with the others." He mumbled to Shadow, giving up. Others? Oh! My family. I mentally growled. Shadow then grabbed my arm again, and the fiery, lava like tingle returned. He brought me out the door, and down a long hallway. It seamed to take forever to go anywhere. It's like if you were walking on a treadmill. You're walking, but you don't go anywhere. Shadow suddenly stopped, and I did so too, before I banged into him. He opened the door to his left, and he brought me up to a cage with more hedgehogs that appeared to be like the ones that I drew of my family. He opened the cage, threw me in, then quickly shut, and locked the door. I placed my bag down, and sat, turned away from everyone. There was a blue, and yellow hedgehog, with yellow, and green eyes. A green, orange, and blue hedgehog, and last but not least, a brown, red, and black hedgehog. "Hey. My names Hoganic." A familiar voice said, as the blue, and yellow hedgehog came over to me. "Is that you Cathy?" He asked. I nodded. He hugged me, then let go. "Mom, Uri. It's Cathy." Hoganic said. They came rushing over, and hugged me. "Sweetie, are you okay?" My mom asked. I just nodded. Then they both let go of me. I just sat there, and stared into space.

Chapter 2 The rescue, and the girl that doesn't talk

The sound of a wall crashing down echoed through the room. Then a blue wind came rushing around the cage. The door broke. Then Sonic stopped in front of the door. "I'm Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog. And I'm going to get the four of you out of here." He said, giving us a thumbs up. "Now lets get out of here." He said. I picked up my bag, as I stood up. I put it on my back. I heard my family jump to their feet. Then he guided us through Eggman's base. We were out in what seamed like no time. Then Sonic was tackled by a shadowy figure. "Sonic!" I heard Shadow growl. "Do you really think you can get away with breaking into the base, and stealing our hostages." Then Shadow disappeared, and I felt some one grab me from in behind, with a fiery, lava like tingle, to the touch. A knife was held to my thought. I instinctively, and with my reflexes, pushed the knife away, and I threw him to the ground, and almost punched him in the face, as I pinned him to the ground. He looked shocked, and surprised. It only showed for a second, then it went expressionless. I got up, and just held him down with my foot. He struggled to get free. He couldn't. Then he tried to stab me in the leg with his knife. I dodged it, and he jumped to his feet. He growled at me, and he went into his fighting stance. "Chaos Control." He said, as he disappeared. I sensed all around me, and he was going to appear to the side. I jumped left, away from him. "You have more to you than meets the eye." Shadow murmured, as he reappeared in what in reality was a second. I acknowledged what he said, but didn't say anything. There was nothing I could really say. Then Sonic tackled him. "Tails! Get them out of here!" I heard Sonic yell. That's when I seen the transformed X Tornado. "On it!" Tails shouted. Then it transformed into a plane. We ran up to it, and hoped in. Amy jumped in along with us, and Knuckles went to go help Sonic fight Shadow. Then the engine sputter, then roared to life. Then we started to move. It was a bit slow at first, but we gained speed dramatically. We were soon in the air. My mom had her eyes squeezed shut. She hated heights. I just looked out the window in a daze, and day dreamed. Before I knew it, Tails had us at Sonic's in no time at all. We all jumped out of the plane. I staggered over to the house, where Tails, and Amy were already. We all went into the house together. "You can sit on the couch." Tails said, his voice filed with hospitality. I sat on the right end of the couch, and my brother was next to me, followed by Shanika, and Uri. "What are your names?" Amy asked, on the excited side. "Hoganic." My half brother says. "Shanika.", "Uri", My mom, and dad say. "And this," My brother nudges me, "Is Cathy. She hasn't talked for about two weeks. I highly doubt that you'll be able to get her to talk." Hoganic said. "Why?" Tails asked. They all looked at me. I didn't move, or say anything. My brother shrugged in response for me. I flipped my book bag off of my back, and placed it in front of me on the floor. "Why do you have your book bag, Cathy?" My mom asked. I didn't respond. I ignored her, and opened my bag. I found my pencil, and took out my drawing book. I opened to the unfinished picture I've been working on, trying to make it perfect. It was a picture of a girl off the internet, from a TV show. It was an anime show. I had no clue which one, and I didn't really care. It was just a nice picture, that would be fun to draw. I set the picture next to me, and I start to draw it. I line the eyes… I draw the small line, that is her nose… I draw the lines in her hair. Before I knew it, I had finished the picture. I had no other ones to draw. I closed my book, and placed it in my bag. Then the door opened, and Sonic, and Knuckles walked in, with a few scrapes, and cuts. "Eggman ran away, and Shadow followed him." Sonic mumbled. "When I get my hands on that _faker_ I'm gonna-" Sonic cut himself off. "I don't get how he can capture people, and keep them hostage. Or worse _kill _them!" Sonic mumbled solemnly. "It's okay Sonic. You're doing your best." Amy pleads to him. "I guess your right Amy. I can't bring myself down for things I can't change. All I can do is try to make them better!" Sonic said, encouragingly. Amy nodded agreeing with him. "So what are your names?" Sonic asked. "Hoganic." "Shanika." "Uri." They all say one after the other. I stay silent. "And this is Cathy. She hasn't talked in two weeks." Hoganic nudged me again. I started to get pissed at him. I turned black, with a black vapour pouring off of me. He backed up. "You have a dark form?! Cathy… Don't let your anger get the best of you." Sonic says, comforting, but shocked. I ignore him, and just start to think deeply. I wonder what that feeling was all about when Shadow touched me? Why am I a hedgehog? Am I _just _a hedgehog, or am I more than that? I know I'm human, but what else am I? Do I have any powers? Am I stronger, and faster? Who am I? Why don't I talk anyway? Sure I don't have much to say, but when I do have anything I could say, why don't I say it? What's the point anyway?… Anything I say is probably meaningless, no matter how smart, and helpful what I say is. "Why wont you talk, Cathy?" Sonic asked, breaking me from my thoughts. I stare at him, with no emotion, or expression. He waited for an answer. I dropped my gaze, from his emerald green eyes, and stared at my lap. He stared at me for about a minute. Then he sighed, and left me alone. I curled up into a ball on the couch, realizing that I was all alone. I closed my eyes, and felt really tired all of a sudden. I soon fell into the oblivion of sleep.

I opened my eyes, and I was in a bed. White, silky sheets covered me. The room was plain, and white. There was a burgundy door. It appeared to be a walk in closet. There was also a balcony, with a chair, and a railing. I felt a home sense fill me. I felt comfortable, and at home, like if I belonged here. But why? A door opened, and Sonic walked in. "Hey. Your up. How are you feeling?" Sonic asked as he came over to me. I didn't reply. He sat on the edge of the bed. "This is your room." Sonic mumbled. I nodded. "Why don't you talk, Cathy?" Sonic asked sadly. I didn't move, or speak. Because… The word rang through my head, over, and over. But nothing after that. I didn't know the answer. It was quiet for a long time, as Sonic waited, and waited for me to talk, but he got nothing out of me. I got out of the bed, and stumbled stiffly over to the balcony doors. The widow broke, and I felt a fiery, lava tingle run through me, as I reacted, and pined him to the floor, with my foot. "Damnit." Shadow mumbled under his breath. Sonic was next to me. "Are you okay, Cathy?" Sonic asked me. I nodded. "She talked to you?" Shadow asked. "No. Hoganic told us her name. She hasn't talked in two weeks." Sonic explained. I glared at him. "What are you doing here Shadow." Sonic asked, even though he probably knew the answer already. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here for _her_." Shadow said coldly, smudging 'her' as if you could die, from it, or rather, me. I felt unbelievable sadness consume me. I bit my lip hard, in response. I felt the pain in my lip, and forgot about the sadness. "Well you can't take her!" Sonic said, defensively. "I won't let you take her, let alone _kill_ her!" He continued. I rolled my eyes. I don't need the likes of you to protect me! I said in my mind coldly at Sonic. I lifted my foot off of Shadow, and let him up. Sonic put an arm in front of me. "You should have learned by now _blue boy_ that you can't defeat me." Shadow said, monotone, with an evil grin on his face. "I can try." Sonic said, then they went into an all out war against one another. Sonic flew out the window, and down upon the grass. Shadow followed him, and I followed both of them. Sonic got up, and dogged Shadow, as he was about to land on top of Sonic. Sonic jumped back, and Shadow stood there, waiting for Sonic to attack. Or so it appeared. Shadow disappeared, and appeared in behind Sonic. Shadow spun, and kicked him in the back of the head, knocking Sonic out, and winning the fight. Then Shadow turned his attention to me. He appeared in front of me, and flipped me onto his back. I felt the fiery, lava tingle, run through the depths of me. I held on to him tightly. "Chaos Control." He said, then we disappeared, as I seen Cream run out of the house, and freeze in place for about a second.

Chapter 3 Back at Eggman's base

We were in front of Eggman, in his control room. Shadow dropped me and I fell to my butt. "Good job Shadow." Eggman praised him. "Whatever." He said, and turned his back too us. "What's your name? Where do you come from?" Eggman asked me for the third time since I came to this world, called Moubious. I ignored him. There was a long silence. "Her name is Cathy. She's not going to talk. It's just a waste of time, asking her these stupid questions," Shadow mumbled to Eggman. "And why is that?" Eggman asked. He shrugged. "She hasn't talked for two weeks." Shadow added to his response in a monotone voice. "What else do you know about her?" Eggman asked, interested. "Nothing. Just her name." Shadow answered, in a bored tone. "Then we'll simply view what she is, by going into her mind, by using my new invention. It'll give us all the information she knows." I glanced a worried look at him. "Don't worry. It won't hurt. Much…" He said, in a evil tone, with this evil look on his face. I looked at Shadow, and gave him a worried, and pleading look, to not let him do what he has planned for me. He looked away, and ignored me. "Shadow. Take her, and follow me." He grabbed my arm quickly, before I could have a chance to move away from his grasp, and Eggman took the lead, as Shadow dragged me along, after Eggman.

I was placed on a plat form. A green see-through tube came down all around me. I placed my hands on the tube, and kicked the tube. A green lighted, black tube came down on top of the one that sealed me in. My heart sped up. The machine started up. I felt pain shoot through me. I fell to my knees, and leaned against the side of the tube. The pain was never-ending, and wouldn't cease. A cry of pain crawled up my throat. I tried to hold it in, but it escaped. Tears filled my eyes. The pain grew excruciating. Then it stopped. I was gasping on the ground. I heard the tubs lift up, and disappear. I felt extremely tired. I could barely move. "What have we here." I heard Eggman's voice, very far away, and clouded. "It doesn't say anything about who she loves. She managed to keep it from us, but we have _everything _else." Eggman said, impressed. I began to feel myself slipping away into unconsciousness. "And why would we need to know who she loves?" Shadow asked. "We don't. I just pointed out how well my invention worked." Eggman said simply. Then everything faded into nothing.

I opened my eyes. They were out of focus, then went crystal clear. The ceiling was white. I sat up, and looked around. The room was a light blue, with a light lavender colour, for a border colour. I felt tired still, but decided to get up and look around. I slowly walked out the door, and into a long hallway. I wondered what way I should go. Left, or right? I'll go right. I thought, then turned, and walked up the hallway. I walked past a few doors. "Cathy." I head Sonic say from above me. I look up, to where a vent is. Sonic is peering down at me. He pulls up part of the vent, and drop down. He grabs my hand, and asks, "Are you okay?" I shrug. "Lets get you out of here. Then he lifts me, and hops up in the vent quietly. He lets me go, and I move a bit. He closes it back up, with a small 'clink' breaking the silence. He squeezed past me, and I followed after him. We made a right. Then a left. Straight. Left. Left. Right. Then we slid down, and out into grass. Sonic grabbed my hand. We started to run. Then Sonic stopped. "Shadow." He growled. "Hand her over, _now_." Shadow demanded. "Over my dead body!" Sonic shouted. Then Shadow lunged forward at him. I jumped, then rolled to the left, as I found Sonic, and Shadow beating the crap out of one another. Sonic threw a few punches at Shadow. Shadow dodged them, as he jumped into the air, and used, "Chaos Spear!" Sonic used his speed to dodge the raw entities of chaos. Shadow landed softly to the ground. Sonic then lunged at him, only to be hit in the stomach by Shadow's fist. He fell to the ground, as he tried to catch his breath. I need to help Sonic, but I can't hurt Shadow. Screw it, he hates me anyway. I'd rather die now then later. I walked up silently. I tapped Shadow on the shoulder. He turned around, and I punched him across the left side of his face. "Grave mistake _girl_." He spat. Then he lunged at me. He was tossed to the ground, and was pinned there by Sonic. "Thanks." Sonic said, gratefully. Shadow was on his stomach, lying flat on the ground. Sonic knocked him out. Then Sonic jumped up, and grabbed my hand, and ran. "Lets get going." Sonic mumbled over his shoulder. We accelerated, and was soon at Sonic's fastest speed. We slid to a halt. We were in front of Sonic's. "I didn't know you could run as fast as me." Sonic said, surprised, and kinda happy, but sad. I shrugged. Then we walked into his house. My mom, brother, and dad ran up to me, and hugged me. "Kissed you first." Hoganic said playfully. "Are you okay sweetie?" My mom asked. I nodded. "Sonic!" Amy squealed, as she ran up to him, and squeezed him to death, with tears in her eyes. "Are you okay?" She asked worried to death. "I'm okay Amy." Sonic groaned at her. She let go. "Are you sure?" She asked him. He nodded. The door came down. Shadow stood there. "You may be able to get me down, but not for long, _blue boy_." Shadow said to Sonic specifically. "And you, you _bitch_, when I'm done with _him_, you're in for a world of pain!" Shadow said coldly, and with venom, burning, and smothering his words. "Get her out of here." Sonic said urgently, as they started to fight once again. Mom grabbed my hand, and tugged me along, as we ran. Tails was leading the way. We ran upstairs, and ran into my bedroom. We went into the closet, and moved the shelf thing over, and crawled in behind it. It closed up, as we got on our knees, and were covered in darkness. We cradled for a minute, then Tails whispered, "We can stand now." And so we did. "What do we do now?" My mom asked. "We just sit and wait for Sonic to get us." Tails answered. Then silence.

Chapter 4 Talking

"Hey guys. You can come out now." Sonic said, as he came out of the little tunnel. "We have him chained to the wall. It took _a lot_ of effort, but we managed." Sonic said, in a reassuring tone. "Okay." Mom said, Tails nodded. We went back down on our hands, and knees, and we crawled through the tunnel, and came out of it. We pushed the shelf aside, and went into the blinding light. I blinked, and squinted, as my eyes tried to adjust to my soundings. We stumbled down stairs, and into the living room. Shadow was chained up, to the wall. He growled at us. I went over to him, and sat down in front of him. "What!?" He viciously, and angrily spat at me, in a demanding voice. I shrugged. Sonic sat next to me. "I've been thinking Shadow. Why do you want to capture Cathy, and only her, and not the others?" Sonic asked, with genuine curiosity in his voice. "Simple. She's… Different from them. That's all that Eggman said. I can feel Chaos energy run through her. It's stronger than mine, but very similar. And she has more than that to her. But we just can't find out what. Eggman hopes he can turn her into a killing machine." Shadow answered simply. "She would never kill." My mom denied. Everyone sighed. "Cathy. I don't want you to be near Shadow." My mom demanded. "Go to your room, _now_." She said. "_**Now**_ Cathy." My dad helped my mom. I stood up. "You can't tell me what to do! I'm sick of it! Do you know why I have my book bag with me? No, you don't, because the following night that we arrived here, I was going to run away! Do you know why? No you don't! Because you don't understand me! You don't let me do anything! You're always judging me behind my back, and I can't deal with it anymore!" I yelled at them, hurting my throat. They were shocked. "And there's no way in hell that you can make me stop seeing Shadow!" I added. "So go off in a hole, and DIE!" I gave them the middle finger. "Or better yet, go jump off a cliff, and burn in hell!" I screamed at them for the last time. "You don't talk to your parents that way young lady!" My and said, as he pointed his index finger at me. "Yes I can!" I shouted over his voice. "That's it, your grounded! Go to your room, and think things over." Uri said. "Fuck you." I mumbled. I unlocked Shadow from his chains, "What are you doing?" Sonic asked, in shock, and more emotions, that I didn't recognize at the moment. I was too out raged. "Setting you free." I mumbled. "Just don't take me to fuck head." I told him. "… Fine. For now." He agreed. He stood up. My parents, and half brother looked at me in astonishment. And so did everyone else. "Are you insane Cathy?" Sonic asked. "No. But I almost am. Or it feels that way." I mumbled under my breath. "_**Catherine Anne Ellis**_." My mom, and dad said at the same time. "You _**don't**_ say that to _**your parents**_, and you _**don't **_disobey _**them**_. Go to your _**room**_ _**now**_, and think about what you said, and apologize. _**Go**_… _**Now**_!" They demanded. "Like I said before. No. Do you not understand what it means?" I said in an annoyed, but calm voice. "_**We'll **_drag _**you **_if you _**don't move**_ your but on the count _**of three**_. _**One**_. _**Two**_. _**Three**_." I didn't move. Then my dad picked me up, and brought me upstairs to my room, and slammed the door shut. I sat against the door. "Fucking assholes." I mumbled under my breath. I looked at myself, and seen that I was black all over, with the blackness whisking off of me. I need to calm down. I thought. Then I heard a knock on the balcony window. It was Shadow. He pointed at himself then to me. I nodded to him. He came in, and sat down next to me. We sat there in silence for a while. Neither one of us saying anything. I decided to brake the silence. "Why are you here?" I asked him. "… In case you wanted to talk." He said, on the shy side. "The only problem with that is I have no idea how. Well, I can! I just…" I trailed off. I decided to try and continue. "It all started in march. 2008. I… Became lost, and envoped in darkness. I was alone, and I couldn't tell my parents. They wouldn't understand it anyway. There was a lot of pain emotionally, I grew numb. I didn't-couldn't smile, or even laugh. I still can't today, but that's not the point. My parents are trying to control me, and I just can't take it anymore. I'm being tortured on the inside. I literally feel like if I'm going to die. That's when I decided to run away. I contemplated cutting myself, and suicide, but. It was weak. Running away is also weak, but what am I supposed to do. I don't even know who I _am_ anymore." "I understand. In fact, I know exactly how you feel." Shadow said. I blushed. Then the room was silent. "Aren't you going to take me to Eggman?" I asked him. "No…" He mumbled. "If I did. Then… What you're feeling would only get worse. The only reason I obey him, and work for him, is to keep myself occupied because of…" He trailed off. Then he rushed everything out. "I was created on a space colony called ARK, and there was this girl named Maria. She was my only friend." Shadow closed his eyes. Tears that he couldn't hold came down his face. I felt the need to comfort him. "Then GUN came one day. I tied to protect her, but there were too many of them. She got shot in the chest. She set me free, but she died. I promised her to protect the people of Earth. The planet she and I were going to visit together one day, but…" He trailed off. I hesitated, then I hugged him. He tensed up. The fiery, lava, tingle returned, like an electrical current. His strong arms wrapped around me, and pulled me into him. The door opened, and we fell backwards. I looked up to find Sonic. "Shadow?!" "Sonic, go! Now!" I shouted at him. Then he dashed off, down the stairs. "Demanding much." He mumbled, as he sat up. "Ya." I mumble. "Are you okay?" I asked him softly. "Ya." He mumbled, then stood. "Shadow! Where are you!? Find the girl and bring her here, before the storm rolls in!" Eggman yelled at him from a gadget on Shadow's wrist. "What do you think I'm doing?!" Shadow mumbled angrily. "Well hurry it up!" Then Eggman was gone. He sighed. *Damn it. What the hell am I supposed to do?* Shadow's thoughts rang through my head. "You could quit." I mumbled. "Let me guess. You heard my thoughts." He guessed. I nodded. "Not on purpose. In fact, I didn't even really know I could read minds. I'm physic, but…" I mumbled. "You could also just stay here, and think, and wait out the storm." I suggested. "Or, you can… Take me." "Just think about it." I mumbled, then went down stairs. I stopped halfway. What am I soused to do when I get down there? I suddenly thought. Oh well. Then I continued. "What do you say?" My mom asked me. "I'm sorry." I said in the most convincing tone I have ever heard myself say. "Now I want you to stay away from Shadow." She said. "Mom." I growled at her. "Can we just drop it, and pretend that this didn't happen." I demanded, more than asked. She let it go, and didn't say anything. Shadow came down the stairs. "I'm waiting the storm out. After… Well… That's what I'm trying to figure out." Shadow said specifically to me. "What are you going on about Shadow?" Sonic asked. "Nothing of your concern, _blue boy_." Shadow said, with venom soaked into his words. "You wanna fight? Bring it on!" Sonic said, as he jumped to his fighting position. The lunged at each other. I jumped in the way, and held them back. "Stop fighting!" I shouted at them. "Get out of the way Cathy!" They both said at the same time. "Well sorry, I don't feel like seeing a dead body of Sonic today." I mumbled. "Hey!" Sonic said. "I'm not that weak." "I know. But Shadow could kick your butt any day." I said in a-matter-of-fact way. "At least she knows better then to mess with me." Shadow said evilly. "That means you wont fight me, correct?" Shadow asked. "I… I don't want to, but if my life depended on it, then… I wouldn't really have much of a choice, now would I?" I stated, as I smirked. I went into my fighting position. "Why? Do you wanna piece of me, Shadow?" I smiled even widened. "Lets go then." He lunged at me, and I did the same. I pinned him to the ground. He flipped me over, and was about to punch me in the face. I flipped backwards, and he fell head first to the ground, and I jumped to my feet. Shadow jumped to his feet as well. He jumped up, and used Chaos Spear, and I dodged the raw spears of Chaos energy. He landed, and I lunged forward, and punched him in the face. He flew back, and grunted. My senses grew alert, and I reacted to every movement around me. "Guys stop! You destroying my house!" Sonic yelled at us. "Aww, man. Just when it started to get fun." I whined. Shadow picked himself up. I turned my back to him. He lunged at me. I spun, and caught him around the throat, and held him three inches off the ground. He was chocking. I dropped him. "Shit. Shadow, are you okay?" I asked him worried. "Ya…*Cough*." He mumbled, as he gasped for breath. "I'm really sorry Shadow." I helped him up. "I didn't mean to hurt you too badly." I said, feeling guilty. "Hey, I'm fine." He said. "I was the one who lunged at you. What were you supposed to do?" Shadow said, making a point. I looked at him in the eyes, still worried. "What the hell is wrong with your eyes?" He asked me suddenly. "What? What's wrong with them. Oh my god! I don't need glasses do I?! I don't want glasses!" I stared to worry about my eye sight. "No, they just change colour." He said, calming me down. "Oh… Okay." I said happily. "Probably some mood thing." I answered his question. "Shadow. I have another mission for you to do, along side to get the girl. Capture her parents, and brother as well." Eggman's voice broke out from the gadget on Shadow's wrist. "Ya…" Shadow mumbled. Then Eggman was gone. He studied my expression from head to toe, but there was nothing, for I showed no emotions. Everyone stared at Shadow. There was a long silence. "What!?" He demanded. "You aren't going to take them." Sonic said. Everyone nodded, besides me, and my parents, and brother. He didn't respond. "Quit…" I mumbled to him. "Shut up, _girl_ . I'm thinking." Shadow mumbled. "Thinking? Has our Shadow gone soft?" Sonic teased. Shadow gave him a warning death glare. "No." Shadow said with no emotion. "Shadow. Quit." I said. "Why?" He asked. "Eggman is going to deceive you in the end." I mumbled. "No, he won't. "Look no matter how much you believe that he wont betray you, he will." I said with force on my words. "She's right Shadow." Sonic agreed with me. "Liars!" He fought. "Shadow." I began, and walked up to him. I pushed him against the wall. I whispered in his ear, "What about the promise you made to Maria? Didn't you promise her that you would protect people?" Then I let go of him, and backed away, looking away from him solemnly. I felt his gaze upon me. I heard a clatter on the floor, and then some crunching of a small mechanical device. "You're right." He mumbled. I looked up at him. His face expressionless. Then he walked towards the door, then he paused, next to me. "Would he really betray me?" Shadow whispered only loud enough for me to hear. "Yes." I whispered back. Then he left. I felt my heart sink lower, and felt the pain come back, only rougher, and more devastating. "What did you say to him?" Sonic asked in astonishment. "It's none of your business." I hissed at him.

Chapter 5 During the storm

The room fell silent. It was… awkward. "How about we all play a game?" Amy suggested, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Okay." Everyone said happily. I sat down, against the wall, and slouched a bit. "Umm… I know, how about truth or dare!?" Amy said, in her annoying high pitched voice. "Oh, god damnit." I muttered underneath my breath. "I'm not playing." I said loud enough for everyone to here me. "Common Cathy!" Everyone begged. I shook my head violently. I'm going to go to my room. I thought, as I got up, and stalked off. I went up he stairs, and burst into my room, and gently hopped into my bed. I closed my eyes. I seen Shadow's figure, burn underneath my eyelids. I sighed. I wonder what he's doing right now… Is he safe, and okay? Did he find shelter for the night? What about the storm that's coming? My stomach turned at the thought. What if he get's caught out in it? Did it even start yet? I jumped out of the bed, and went over to the balcony, and peered out over a forest, a little ways away. It was starting to get cloudy.

Shadow's pov-

I looked up at the sky as I slowly made my way to Eggman's base to tell him that I was quitting. It was cloudy, and it started to drizzle. I should find shelter, and tell him whenever I get the chance to. I thought. But where can I find shelter. Caves are no good. I certainly can't make a shelter, it wouldn't stand a chance. A house would do, but I don't have a house. Unless I stayed at… _Sonic's_. Ugh! I think I'd rather be stuck outside, in the storm. Like I am now. The rain grew in speed, and the wind started to pick up, as it grew colder. I shivered. Maybe I will. I turned. I seen Cathy for an instant, then she disappeared. Ugh! I need to get her out of my mind. Then I ran back to the yellow coloured mansion. I jumped up on a balcony, to see if I could get in. "Shadow?!" Cathy asked, a bit surprised. She swung open the door. I went in. I shook, and the water sprayed off of me like a dog. I looked at her, and she was just staring at me. Her eyes pink. "Thanks for letting me in." I mumbled coldly. She shrugged, as she looked at me in curiosity. One eye turned yellow, and the other one stayed pink. I decided to ignore her as best I could. I made my way out her room, to find Sonic. I felt her follow me. I stopped dead in my tracts. "What do you want?" I asked her coldly, peeking at her, over my shoulder. She shrugged. I just continued on my way. "Whoa, Shadow. You look like a fur ball." I heard Sonic say in a joking manner. I decided to let that one pass. "I thought you left?" Sonic added. "Can I stay here till the damn storm is over?" I asked in a monotone voice, cutting to the chase. "… Sure, as long as you don't destroy the house, and not back stab any of us." Sonic said. "Hey, Cathy." Sonic greeted her. I glimpsed back at her, just in time to see her wave. "Stop following me." I told her with almost a robotic like tone to my voice. "I was just curious." She mumbled. Then she dashed off towards her room. "She's somethin' huh Shadow?" Sonic said, but kinda asked. "What do you mean?" I wondered. "She's not like other girls. And not to mention special for a girl whom was human, and from Earth. She's strong, and fast. I don't know strong, and fast she really is, but it sure is pretty sweet having her around." He said, in a happy tone. "She's a human?" I asked, interested. He nodded. "Humph. Then why is she, and her family all… Hedgehogs?" I asked him. "The only reason her family is, is because of the portal they were sent in. Cathy… Is another story, and we can't find out what it is either. When she was asleep, and after when we first brought her back, Tails scanned her, with her parents permission, to see if she had any tracking devices on her. Same with the rest of her family. And along the way, Tails just happened to find out why they were animals, except for her. And we couldn't even get anything else on her. We did with her brother, and parents. They didn't gain anything, well powers or anything, anyway. They just changed the way they look. Cathy, were not sure about." Sonic rambled on, but yet, I found myself interested. "She doesn't know about the scan yet. She's also really quiet. Even when she walks. It's like if she's not even there." Sonic finally finished. "That reminds me! I never properly introduced her to everyone yet!" Sonic jumped up, and ran upstairs. I decided to go stare blankly at the TV, while it was on some stupid channel.

Sonic's pov-

I ran up the stairs, to Cathy's room. I knocked on the door. "Come in, Sonic." She said, from the other side of the door. I opened the door, and walked in. She was lying on her bed. "How'd ya know it was me?" I asked her. "The way you walk." She replied simply. Okay… I thought. "What do you want?" She asked me coldly. "I just wanted to introduce you to everyone properly." I responded. "I already know who everyone is." She mumbled, with her eyes closed. "Really? Then tell me who, is who?" I said, testing her. "Two tailed fox, is Tails. Red echidna, Knuckles, pink hedgehog, Amy, the rabbit, and chao, Cream, and Cheese, and obviously, Shadow." She said, as she peeked at me from her left eye. "How'd you figure it out?" I asked her, a bit curious. "Well… First of all, promise me, that you'll believe me." She said. I nodded, now confused. "When I was on Earth. You existed, in a sense of way. You were fiction. And that's how I knew your names." She said quickly, and didn't go into detail. "Interesting." I muttered. So, what else does she know? I wondered. "Do you believe me?" She asked. "Yes." I replied. She smiled very faintly, as she bit her lip. "So… What else do you know?" I asked her. "Umm… Let's put it this way, _a lot_. So much, that if I were to try and say all of it, I would forget to mention half of the stuff I know. Or to explain it all, it'd probably take a day, or _two_, maybe even more… I honestly don't know." She replied sheepishly. "Hey, you wanna do something fun with me?" I asked her, getting a bit bored, and felt like doing something fun. She just nodded. "Okay! Come with me!" I said, as I ran up, and grabbed her hand, and pulled her up, as we ran out her balcony, and I jumped off, with her behind me. I landed, but I didn't hear her land. I peered behind me, and she was their. Wow, she's silent. The rain poured down on us, and the wind blew rapidly. "What are we going to do, and why the hell are we going out in the storm?" I asked him. "To run. Sure it's dangerous, but it'll be fun." I replied, and then started to run at a pace I know she could keep up with. "Faster." She said, as she sped up. I caught up to her. Soon we were running along side each other as we were at as fast as I could go. She started to go faster. Then she went really, _really_ fast, and then in a matter of a few seconds she was gone. Oh no. I thought. "Cathy!" I called after her, hoping that she would hear me. In what seemed like a second, she was by me again. "What? Too fast for you?" She asked. "Ya. You can run faster then me." I said, with surprise, and jealousy in my voice. A tree started to fall, and we skidded. I stopped before her, and she couldn't stop. "I can't stop!" She screamed at me. I ran up to her, and then took her in my arms quickly, then ran to a safe distance, between us, and the tree. I set her down. "Are you okay?" I asked her, as I crouched by her. "Ya! Lets do that again!" She said, happily, and jumped to her feet. "But first, I should teach you how to stop. But I'll have to teach you that some other time. It's getting late." I said in a apologetic way, as I looked at the setting sun. She nodded, a bit sad. "Lets get going." I said, as I grabbed her hand once again, and we sped at a pace she could stop at easier. And before we knew it, we were home. We walked through the front door. "Hey." I greeted everyone, as we walked in. We were soaked with, and our quills were messed up by the wind. "Sonic! Why were you, and Cathy out in the storm?" Amy asked suspiciously. "You two weren't doing anything, were you?" Amy asked. "No." Cathy, and I replied at the same time. "Good." She said, as she turned her head. "Oh, and make sure you stay away from _my_ Sonic." Amy added. "Sure. Go Sonamy!" Cathy said. "Do not ask." She added quickly. She pulled off her soaked sweater. She was wearing a plain black t-shirt underneath. She had stripes like Shadow's, only they were black, and red, against her brown fur. She also had the power rings, and the weird red thing, along with them.

Your pov-

I took off my sweater, which was soaked. It had some weight to it. I flung it over my shoulder. I went upstairs, and into my room, and hung it on the knob of my closet door. I went over to my book bag, which was next to my bed, and opened it, and looked for my drawing book. I took it out, and found a pencil, and eraser, and I grabbed my multi-tool as well, in case I needed to sharpen it. I went back down stairs, and sat next to the door, facing Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles on the couch. I opened my book to a blank page. "Cathy, here." She said, as something went gracefully on top of me, and I seen red. "The hell?" I muttered, as I took it off of me. It was one of Amy's red dresses. "_You_ honestly think that _I _am going to wear _this_?" I said, a bit on the harsh side. "Why? What's wrong with it?" She asked me. "It's a _dress_! What is _not _wrong with it, besides the fact that it shows your legs, and back, and if the wind blew, it would fly up, and show your panties?" I asked, her, as I threw it back to her, in a disgusted tone. "No, thank you." I muttered, as I started to draw Shadow, for the heck of it, and that I didn't have anything else to draw. Amy got a mad. More than likely it was because I dissed her dress. "It's a very lovely dress, and there is _nothing _wrong with it." She fought. "Whatever you say, Amy. But don't expect me to be wearing _anything_ pink, or even relatively close to anything that is girl like in anyway whatsoever." I said, in a monotone voice. Then she stalked upstairs, and probably went looking for something else, or something. I looked up from my drawing. All the guys were staring at me. "What? Not my fault I _despise _dresses, and the colour pink, and I'd much rather wear boy's clothing, because it overcomes girl clothes on every level. It even looks better then girl clothes." I said defensively. They continued to look at me, with an approval on their face. "That is _way_ past cool." Sonic said. I shrugged. I went back to my drawing. My pencil snapped. I pulled out my multi-tool, and flicked it open. I pulled out my knife. Shadow was looking at me. "What now?" I asked him harshly. "Multi-tool." He mumbled. "Yes. Never leave home without one." I commented. Then I started to sharpen my pencil. Then I continued to draw, ignoring their stares. I was soon finished it. I closed it, and set it beside me, along with my multi-tool, and pencil, and eraser. I closed my eyes, and rested my head back. I'm cold. I thought randomly. I grabbed my things, and went upstairs, to my room, and put my belongings back in my bag. Then I went back down stairs, to where I was previously sitting, and sat once again. I shivered a bit, as I closed my eyes, and huddled my knees to my chest, and placed my head on top of my knees. "Why don't you sit up here?" Sonic asked, as I looked up, he patting next to him, on the couch. I shrugged. Then I got up, and sat next to him. I felt uncomfortable. I shifted uneasily, as I shivered a bit. Sonic got up, for about a second, I felt a rush of wind, then Sonic was in front of me holding a blanket. I looked at him for a few seconds, then took the blanket, and mumbled, "Thanks." I wrapped it around me, and just sat there, staring off into space. I felt like only a few seconds, then I heard Amy come into the living room, screaming that were going to watch a scary movie, before we go to bed. Cream had to go to bed, otherwise she wouldn't be able to fall asleep. As for Tails, he decided he was going to watch it. Amy sat next to Sonic, who was sitting next to me, then it was Shadow, then Tails. Amy put in 'The Grudge 2'. When the movie was over I dragged myself upstairs, into my warm bed, and fell asleep.

Chapter 6 The beginning of a disastrous plan

I awoke to a noise in the living room that night. It was very a quiet sound, but regardless, I heard it due to my good ears. I went down to investigate. "Yo… Anybody here?" I asked, feeling foolish. I felt pain go through my head, as everything faded out.

I opened my eyes to find that I was being placed on a table. Metal quickly held me in place where my wrists were, and my ankles, as well as the middle of my body. "What's going on?" I mumbled. "Hmmm… I see you woke up. Not at the best of times, but…" I heard Eggman mumble. I seen him for the corner of my eye. He had a needle in his left hand, as he walked up to me. I struggled to break free, but I couldn't even budge. "Let me go, right now!" I snarled, in a demanding way. He just ignored me, and he put the needle in his right hand, and held my are with his left. He stuck the needle in me, and drew blood from my body. I grew weak, and felt queasy. I hate blood. I thought. He drew the needle back, and then popped the container thing out, and put another one in. He drew five 'pints' of blood from me. Well, probably not as much as five pints, but, who the hell cares. He took my blood. "Now…" he mumbled as he stoked over to a machine, and put one full 'pint' of blood in it, along with something else. I looked away, and looked at my arm, from which he drew my blood from. It bled a bit. I looked away, then continued to watch Eggman. "Robot number 15776, take her to her cell." Then a robot appeared from the darkness, and unsecured me from the table. He held me firmly, up in the air, as I weakly struggled to break free. Then he walked off into a long hallway, followed by going into a room, then throwing me into a corner, and then a light blue screen came up, and encaged me. I just laid there, and slightly moved back n' forth, suffering because of the blasted blood. I am going to need therapy after this. I thought. I heard a sound of wall breaking. "Cathy. Are you okay? How the hell did he get you?" Sonic asked. "Sonic…" I mumbled feebly. "I'm going to get you out of here. Stand back, I don't want to hurt you." He said. I got up, with the help from the wall, and I went into the corner as far as I could go. Sonic turned into a ball, and spun towards the cage so fast, that he looked like a blue blade. Shadow came out of no where. "How the hell did you manage to get yourself into this mess _girl_?" Shadow asked, paranoid. "I'll explain later." I mumbled. "Humph… Sonic." He said. Sonic stopped, and looked at him. Shadow pressed a button next to the cage, and it came down. "Why do you do things the **hard** way?" Shadow asked him. "Uh…" Sonic didn't no how to reply. "Never mind. Lets just get her out of here. I have to go tell Eggman I quit." Shadow mumbled, as he smirked a bit. "Common lets go, while Knuckles, Tails, and Amy are still keeping Eggman distracted, and before he finds out what were up to." Sonic said as he grabbed my left hand. We started to run. I couldn't keep up with him. I was too weak. Sonic soon picked me up in his arms, and then he ran really fast. And before I knew it we were back at his place. He walked in, and set me down on his couch, as my parents mauled me. "Sweetie, are you okay?" My mom asked. "Yes!" I said slightly loud, but weakly. I started to get irritated with them, for caring too much. I tried to ignore it. Then everyone came rushing in the house. "Is she okay?" Amy asked. Tails came up, and checked me out a bit. "I think so." He said. "Well that's a relief." Knuckles mumbled. "How in hell did you get captured by him, without any of us knowing?" Shadow asked me, still irritated. "I heard a noise down stairs, so I investigated, and someone, or something hit me on my head, and knocked me out." I mumbled. "What did he do to you?" Sonic asked. "He took my blood." I said dimly. I held out my right arm, and pointed to the inside of my elbow, where a bit of blood was. "That can't be good." Sonic said. I rocked back and forth a bit. "Are you okay?" Sonic asked me. I nodded. "I just need some rest." I muttered, faintly. I stood. My legs were shaky. I ignored it, and as strongly as I could, I went to my room, and went into my safe warm bed, and fell asleep.

Chapter 7 Clone? And a most unsuspecting surprise.

I opened my eyes. I looked at where Eggman took my blood. My skin was human again. My normal shoes were on my feet, and I had hair hanging in front of my face. I was human again. What the hell? I thought I was supposed to be a hedgehog. My mind lingered. Eh… Whatever. I got up, and wandered down stairs. No one was in the living room, and it was dark out. I heard noise from the backyard, as my senses became more aware of my surroundings. I went to go investigate. Everyone was partying. I went out, and then Sonic turned his attention to me. "Who are you? And what were you doing in my house?" Sonic asked. "It's me. Cathy." I said, as I crouched to his level. "What happened to you?" He asked me. I shrugged, and started to think. Shadow came up, growling. "Why the hell is a _human girl_ here Sonic?" Shadow growled at him. "Calm down Shadow, it's Cathy." Sonic said. "Cathy? What the hell?" Shadow asked, dumbfounded. "I just woke up, and I was like this." I said as I shrugged. "Whatever." He said, as he turned and walked away. "Hey, don't let him get to ya. He's just that way." Sonic said. I must have had a sad look on my face. I thought. "I know." I said simply. "Then why so sad?" Sonic asked. "I'm not sad." I denied. Or at east I don't think so. I added, but only in my mind. "You look sad." Sonic said, in a soft voice. I shrugged. "I'm gonna go try an' figure out how to be a hedgehog again." I mumbled, then went into the house, and up to my bedroom. How though? I wondered. Maybe I could focus on my hedgehog form, and try to do… Something?… Whatever. So I decided to try my first thought up plan. I closed my eyes, and I visualized myself as a hedgehog, then I felt a flow of power rush through me, as I felt myself change. I reopened my eyes, and I was a hedgehog. Cool… I thought, as I studied myself. I'm going to join the others again. I thought, and went over to the balcony, and jumped over the ledge into the backyard. "I see you changed back into a hedgehog, _human_." I heard Shadow say, from behind me, in a chilling voice. "I just wanted to try, and what do ya know. I did it." I said, monotone. Then I walked off to find Sonic. All I did was take one step, then he was in front of me. "That was quick. How'd ya do it?" Sonic asked. "How did you know I was done? You didn't even see me." I asked him. "The white light." He answered. "But you haven't answered my question yet." He added. "I just focused on me as a hedgehog, and I just… I dunno. I just did it." I said, unsure of how to explain, or even how I did it exactly. A couple of shrieking cry's came through the air, and were abruptly cut off. I quickly turned my head, and went into my fighting pose. My parents in the distance were beheaded, and a hedgehog that resembled me, only she was all black, with pure white eyes, walked forth calmly, with darkness whisking off of her. "I've got this one, Sonic." I said to him, and stepped forth, until I was a meter away from her. "Whoever you are, you aren't going to hurt anyone else. And you aren't going to kill anyone else either." I said. She just smirked evilly, and lunged at me, as she took out a sword, that was hidden at her side. I jumped back, and avoided her. Sonic started to help me. "I said I got this!" I yelled at him. "You need help." He said, as he attempted to punch her, only to jump back as she tried to smite him with her sword, that was stained with my parents blood. "Close combat isn't going to work! You need to wear her out, then get rid of her sword, and take her out!" I said, paranoid. Her back was turned to me, and I lunged at her. She flew forward, and her sword ended up a meter away from her. Then it floated in the air, and came at me. I jumped out of the way. The blade inches from me. That was close. I thought. I looked in behind me, to make sure it wasn't coming back. It was stuck in the ground. I turned my attention towards my opponent. She was going in hand, to hand combat with Sonic, and Sonic was loosing badly. Shadow, and Knuckles were helping. Shadow kicked her, and she flew towards me. I held my right arm to my left side, then swung it to the right, and she flew right, and hit into a tree. "Chaos Control." She said through clenched teeth, and disappeared. I went over and picked up her sword, and ran up to Sonic. "You okay?" I asked. He nodded. I stuck the sword in the ground. "I wonder who she was." Shadow mumbled. "More than likely a clone." I responded, almost automatically. "Ya think so?" Sonic asked. "Ya. Eggman took my blood, remember, so he more than likely cloned me. Just like he has Mecha Sonic, and Silver Sonic, and the time when he had Shadow robots, so he more than likely has clones of me." I said. "How'd you know-oh ya." Sonic started, but then remembered that I knew like everything about them. I smirked. Then I went over to my brother. He was crying. I tried to hug him, but he punched me across the left side of my face really hard. Next thing I know I was on my butt on the ground. "Fuck off." He said, then he went into the house. My face stung with pain. My heart began to sting as well, like a long deep paper cut, that ran along my heart, in the gapping hole, in my chest, where my heart should be. "Are you okay?" Shadow asked me. "He… Hit me…" I said, in pure astonishment. Shadow just got up. "I'm going to show him a piece of my mind." He mumbled as he walked off, after my half brother. I brought my hand up to the left side of my face, and slightly touched it. It hurt to the touch, and was tender. It was most likely going to bruise. Sonic lifted me to my feet. "Are you alright?" He asked. I shrugged. "I… Don't know…" I trailed off.

Shadow's pov-

"I'm going to show him a piece of my mind." I mumbled, as I walked away from Cathy. That disrespectful, bastard! I'll teach him to hurt her! I thought. I went to his room, and sure enough, he was there. "You despicable, asshole! How dare you hit your half sister!" I began. "Get out, Shadow." He said, in a threatening tone. "No." I rejected. He turned around, with tears streaming down his face. Teeth clenched. "You have no right to hit Cathy! You owe her an apology." I said in a firm voice. "She deserved it. She didn't love her parents, and they felt loss. They didn't know what to do. She made them unhappy. And now their dead!" He yelled at me. "She still didn't deserve it. The way she is, and the way they were didn't mix. It's only natural that she didn't love, or relatively like them. It's not her fault. It's just part of who she is, or what she has become. Look. I don't know everything about your half sister, okay? But you need to let her show you affection when you, or her need it, and you need to not hit her. And if you do, then don't expect to get away with it, because I, for one, wont let you, and you _will_ be punished the way she sees fit for you." I said in a monotone voice. He just stared at me, then I turned my back to him. Then I left. I made my way down to the living room, and everyone was in there, and Tails was examining Cathy's face. My heart fluttered when I saw her. Calm down you beating nuisance. I thought to my heart. "Ouch. Take it easy." She grumbled at him. "Sorry. You're so delicate." Tails said. I went next to him. "Delicate, eh? She seems rock hard to me." I said coldly. "I'm strong, but delicate." She said, in a monotone voice. "I'm sorry about your parents, Cathy." Sonic said. "If only-" "Shut up _blue boy_." She said coldly. "I don't give a damn about them, I only wish, and hope they're burning in hell." She continued, with venom to her voice. Sonic looked at her sad, and with a disappointed look on his face.

Sonic's pov-

"I'm sorry about your parents, Cathy." I said, in a sad voice. "If only-" "Shut up _blue boy_." She said, cutting me off, in a icy, cold voice. "I don't give a damn about them, I only wish, and hope they're burning in hell." She added, with venom in her voice. I looked at her sadly, and with disappointment, and thought, Why does she hate them _so _much. I know they got into a fight, but… I shook my head. I only wish she could have been able to settle things with them, before they… I really wonder what happened between them, to make her hate them, with all her heart. I feel sorry for her. I heard someone come down the stairs solemnly. It was Hoganic. I feel sorry, and sad for him, but he hit Cathy. He has no right to do that. She's his half sister, for cryin' out loud. Maybe if she posed a threat, and she was trying to kill him, but she was trying to comfort him. I have never seen her do that, and her told her to fuck off, and punched her across the face. That just isn't right. Shadow already talked to him, and knowing Shadow, he probably got something in that head of his. Or beat it into him, at least. He doesn't appear to be wounded. So maybe there was more talking then fighting.

Your pov-

I was just sitting there as Tails examined my face, and put something on it. "This wont hurt." He said, then something cool was put on the side of my face. It burned a bit. "It burns a bit." I mumbled. "Does that mean that she's allergic to it?" Shadow asked, with a hint of curiosity to his voice. "I'm not sure." Tails said. "It just appears to be speed healing. That could be what's causing it." Tails added. The burning stopped. "Wow, it's already done healing." Tails said, amazed. "It stopped burning." I mumbled. "Amazing." Tails mumbled. "Do you mind if I take a skin sample?" Tails asked. "Take one. Anything but a blood sample, you can have." I said. Tails then went and got a q-tips, and told me to open my mouth. I obeyed, and he ran it along my cheek, and then I closed my mouth. Shadow sat down next to me. "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded. I felt a bit sad. Sonic went on his knees in front of me. "I talked to your brother. If he ever hurts you again, just tell me." Shadow said, slightly blushing. I nodded, and blushed. "Cathy… Can I talk to you?" Hoganic said, from across the room. I hesitated, then went over to him. "I'm sorry I hit you, and pushed you away… I… What I did was unforgivable… And I want you to know, that no matter what, I will always love you. I hope that you will be able to forgive me someday. I just don't know what I was thinking. I don't know… I just…" He trailed off. I hugged him, and he held me close to him. Then we let go. "I forgive you." I said, as I held his hands. I let them slip away. I turned away, and went back over to where I was sitting, and sat back down. I felt funny. Sad. But something else. I couldn't explain it. It was there, but what was it, and what did it represent? I asked myself. The TV turned on, and Eggman was there. "What do you want now?" I asked him in a monotone voice. "Oh, nothing much. Just the Chaos Emeralds. And in return, you get out feisty little friend, Cosmo." Eggman said, with an evil grin on his face. "Cosmo?!" We all said at the same time. Then she popped up on the screen, and she was on the table thing, held by her wrists, and ankles, and body, with metal bars. Her mouth was taped shut. "And if you don't give them to me within twenty four hours, you will never see her again." Eggman said, then the screen went blank. "Sonic. Tails." I said. The looked at me, expecting something. "I have a plan." I said, with a evil smirk on my face. "Why don't we let Eggman win for once." I said winking. "While he's the one rejoicing, not knowing that he's the real loser, we take her, and we have double the prize." I said, probably confusing everyone. "What?" Sonic asked. "What I'm saying is, we make fake Chaos Emeralds, then we hand them to Egg-butt, we take Cosmo, and we win." I said. "But won't he know that they're fake?" Hoganic asked. "Remember the Matrix. Tails you still have the downloaded files, don't you? And Sonic, you can understand the alien language, with that thing in your head. And we might find out how to make them, only better, and they are like an exact duplicate, only, we have to make them break at some point, so Eggman doesn't have power. Or we could make holograms, that feel real, but the out lit only works for twenty four hours. Kinda like Nichol." I rambled on. "Wow, wow, wow! Slow down Cathy!" Sonic said, then continued. "How do you expect us to pull that off?" Sonic asked. "Tails is a genius, and we could maybe also get Rotor, or Nichol to help us maybe." Sonic was just staring at me. Tails was blushing at my comment. And everyone else was staring at me, with the look of, 'what the fuck?' Awkward silence then came. "Well then, what are we going to do?" I asked, because everyone was just bewildered. "Were going through with it!" Tails, and Sonic said at the same time, then ran off. "What'd I say?" I asked. "The most smartest thing that we could probably come up with." Amy said. "Oh." I muttered. "So… How did you know about Nichol, and the Matrix, and Rotor?" Amy asked. "Four words; TV, comics, video games." I said, with no emotion in my voice. "In my world, you are all supposed to be fiction." I said, a little bit more, then dropped the subject from my mind.

Chapter 8 The rescue of Cosmo

FF-(To where we're done making a real-like hologram thing mic-bobber. Ya, whatever.)

"All set." Tails said, seriously, and happily at the same time. "Well lets get going!" I said, enthusiastically. Then Tails, and Knuckles went in the Tornado, and Shadow too one of the planes wings, and so did Sonic. Amy was going to stay with Cream, along with my half brother. He decided it was best for him to stay here, so he wouldn't get in the way, or get killed.. I jumped in behind Shadow. "Mind if ride with you?" I asked Shadow. "If you fall, don't expect me to save you." He said coldly, over his shoulder. "I wouldn't expect you to." I mumbled sadly. "Humph." He turned his attention to the sky, and the clouds, staring off into space. I looked at him sorrowfully, with eyes of love, and pain. I love you Shadow. I thought silently. "Everyone ready?" Tails asked. We all nodded. "Lets go!" Then the engine started, and we took off towards Eggman's base.

We landed, and all hopped out/off of the Tornado. We made our way to the main room. The lights were off. "Yo, Shadow, where's the light?" I asked him. "How am I supposed to know? They were always on last time I checked." He responded in a monotone voice. The lights went on, blindingly. My eyes soon adjusted. Eggman, and the hedgehog that resembles me, were standing in front of us, with Cosmo being roughly held by the hedgehog that resembles me. Sonic stepped forth, and placed the Emeralds on the ground. "Hand her over." He said, firmly. "Very well. Tamasa.(Tam-essa)" Eggman said. She brought her forth, then she kicked her in front of Sonic, and he caught her. "Are you okay?" He asked her quietly. She nodded, 'cause her mouth was taped shut. He picked her up, and held her to his chest comfortably. Then we all went out of the base, in a haste. Tails, and Cosmo were in the Tornado, and Knuckles, Shadow, Sonic, and I rode on the wings. Tails got the rope, and tape off of her. "Why did you give him the Emeralds? Why did you do it, to just save me?" She asked. Tails started the engine, and took off. "Those weren't the real Emeralds, and you're our friend, Cosmo. We will always be there for you, no matter what." I heard their discussion. "How long do you think it'll take for him to figure out the Emeralds are bogus?" I asked. "Don't know. Hopefully not too soon." Sonic said.

Eggman's pov-

I picked up the Chaos Emeralds. That went too easy. I thought. I went over to one of my genius inventions, and placed it in there. I scanned it to see if it was a real one, or a fake. 'Error. Error. Error.' The screen blinked. 'Not a real Chaos Emerald.' It said in red. "Tamasa. It appears we have been tricked. I have a job for you." I said evilly. "Why don't you pay your 'sister', and her friends, and half brother a visit." I said, and smirked with a devilish expression on my face, and smile. "Yes, father." Then she disappeared in a bright light.

Chapter 9 On the verge of dieing

Your pov-

We just got back, and we were all in the living room. "Hello. I haven't seen you before. What's your name?" Cosmo asked politely. "Cathy." I mumbled quietly. "I'm Cosmo." She said. "I know." I muttered under my breath. I was plotting a way to help give Tails, and Cosmo a boost to get them to be a couple. They belong together. How do I get them some alone time, and in a romantic spot, where they will get together, and be in no danger what-so-ever? I wondered. I heard people gasp. I turned around, to where everyone was looking, and the hedgehog that looks like me, with a knife to my brothers upper stomach. She stabbed him there, then ran it along his body quickly. "That's for the fake Emeralds, Cathy!" She said, as I lunged at her. She jumped out of the way. "Help him." I demanded. Then I started to throw punches and kicks at her. She blocked every move, as if she knew everything I was about to do. I started to get mad, and impatient. I spun kicked at her, and she did a back flip, and lunged at me. I put my arms up in a defensive way. She hit them, and my arms fell to the power. She punched me in the gut, then she hit me into the ground. Then I heard her being tackled by someone. I coughed up blood. "You want to fight that way, eh? Well I'll show you just who your _really _dealing with. And you better be afraid, 'cause you haven't seen _anything _yet." I spat, venomously, as I stood. Shadow was taking her on. "Move Shadow." I demanded. He jumped back next to me. "No. I'm helping you." He said in a monotone voice. "Well don't, or your going to get hurt." I said, as I intentionally made myself angry. I turned black all over, and had blood red eyes, and I felt a surge of power run through me. Then I lunged at her at an amazing speed, and she flew into the wall. I lunged again, and punched her in the gut. I took my left hand, and held her against the wall, and chocked her, and punched her in the face, breaking her nose, and blood went everywhere. I became weak, but I couldn't let it show, or take affect on my performance. I threw her across the room. She coughed, and disappeared in a white light, of Chaos Control. I calmed myself down, and I was my normal colour again. I didn't faint, or anything. "Humph. You can be so stubborn." He said, as he came up to me. "Is Hoganic going to be okay?" I asked him. He shrugged. Then he grabbed my hand, and pulled me along gently. We were in a waiting room, with the others. He let go, and I stood there looking around the room, looking at everyone's expressions. They all looked sad. Tails came through the doors directly across from me, and was almost in tears. "He's barely alive." He said. I felt my heart break once again, with new wounds seeping, and gushing out pain, and agony, as I bled. I felt the prickle of tears in the back of my eyes. Shadow hugged me, and the fiery tingle consumed me. I clenched my fist, and bit my lip. I tasted blood in my mouth, and my hand begun to hurt, but I continued. I tried to fight off the tears. I held them there. "It's going to be okay." He said soothingly. I bit my lip even harder. I hugged him, not letting go, or ever wanting to. I then pushed Shadow away gently. He looked at me. "Don't hug me. Not now." I said. "I don't want to…" I started but didn't finish. "Is there anything we can do?" I asked. "Well… Maybe if someone could heal him somehow. I have him on life support, and I'm giving him O-positive blood. He's breathing with a machine, so he might make it, and I stitched him up, and everything." He said. "You know how you don't know if I gained anything special when I came here. Well I want to try something that involves that area." I said, seeming a little more hopeful, but was only, probably setting myself up to get more hurt in the end. So I told myself silently that it's more than likely that nothing is going to happen, and let disappointment, and sorrow fill me. I walked through the doors where Tails came from, and seen my brother with a mask thing on him, and heard the beeping from the life support, and seen the blood bag, with the tube, running to my brothers arm. I stood next to him. They all followed me in. I focused on him, and tried to get a feel of energy to run through me. I pleaded for him to heal, and be alive, and better. I felt something course through me, then a white light shone, and he opened his eyes, and looked really healthy, and seemed alive. "Cathy…" He muttered, as his voice was muffled by the mask. I felt relief wash through me, and felt really tired, and faint. Everything blurred. Then I felt myself fall, as everything went black. I felt a fiery tingle feeling go through me as I felt myself be gently caught. Then nothing.

Chapter 10 Cathy waking up

Hoganic's pov-

"Why did she do that?" I asked out loud, with no one around, but her on a bed, unconscious. "Why did she have to use all of her strength to save me?" I asked again, with only the echo of my voice to call back to me. It was 12:00 am, and I couldn't fall asleep. We all watched her in this room, almost all day. She has been asleep for two entire days already. That's not normal, if you just fainted. Well, at least I think it's not normal. I hope she wakes up soon. "Your still up." I heard Shadow say from behind me. "Couldn't sleep." I muttered. He came to stand beside me. "Tell me about her." He asked. "I want to know more about her. I know enough already, but…" Shadow said, possibly blushing a little. "Well… She wasn't always so cold, and mean, or whatever. She used to be a lovable leech. She hugged you, and wouldn't let go, all the time, she even said I love you, even to mom, and Uri. But somehow she changed, and she became serious, and… You know…" I trailed off. "She's a tomboy, and is strong, and fast for her age, let alone her gender." I stated. "I'm not sure about much else. I barely spent anytime with her. She use to beg me all the time to do something with her, but I almost always rejected, then she stopped begging me one day." I muttered, sadly. "I should have spent more time with her." I said. "It's never too late." Shadow said. "As long as she's still here, right?" Shadow said, reassuringly. "Why do you want to know more about her?" I asked him. He stayed silent.

Shadow's pov-

I stayed silent. I'm curious. I thought, but knew that wasn't all. When I see her, I feel more alive, and happy. When I'm cold, and mean to her, I hurt. When she says my name, my heart speeds. It flutters every time I look at her, and she takes my breath away. When I touch her, ever since we first met, I felt a tingle of fire run through me. She's so beautiful, and cute. I'm not sure what it is about her that makes me this way, and I don't know what it means. I never felt this way before. I can't get her out of my mind, and her image is burned underneath my eyes. Every time I close my eyes, I see her. Some times when I turn I see her, but she isn't there. She's there for a second, then she's gone. I really wish I knew what was wrong with me. "Well?" Hoganic asked, trying to get an answer out of me, as he tore me away from my thoughts. "Curious." I said, with no emotion lingering in my voice. I turned, and walked away. I went outside, and hopped on the roof, and looked up at the stars. "What are you doing up here, Shadow?" Sonic asked, as he came to be beside me, and laid down, looking up at the starts as well. I stayed silent, for I did not have an answer.

Sonic's pov-

He didn't give me an answer. So I decided to change the subject. "When do you think Cathy will wake up?" I asked him. "When her mind feels it is safe to come out." He muttered. "She's not in a coma." I said. He stayed silent. "She so quiet, and barely talks to anyone." I stated. "It's not normal." I added, a bit on the worried side. "It's just part of who she is." He mumbled, as he closed his eyes. "I wish I could do something to wake her up." I said, in almost a whisper.

Hoganic's pov-

I'm going to go off to bed now. I thought, as I got up, and went upstairs to my room. I jumped into the bed, and closed my eyes, as I struggled to fall asleep once again. I tossed and turned, but couldn't find any way to be comfy to even be slightly asleep in. It's going to be a long night. I thought, as I continued to struggle in my bed, to finally fall asleep.

The next day-

The sun shone in my face, in the crisp, early, may morning, after a restless night, and no sleep. I sat up, and held my head in my hands, as my elbows were against my knees. I sighed, then stood, and went downstairs, to the living room, where only Shadow was. "You're a early riser." I said to him. He peeked through his right eye, that was closed. I sat next to him, and he just laid back, and showed no emotion. We sat there in silence. Shadow got up, and went somewhere.

Shadows pov-

I went to the bed where Cathy lay. "Common, Cathy. Wake up already." I muttered, as I went on my knees, and placed my arms along the edge of the bed. "Please wake up. I know saving your brothers life took a lot out of you, but you've been out for about three days. Please wake up." I said, as I placed my hand on top of hers.

Your pov-

I was wandering through the darkness, and couldn't see. Where am I? I thought. Where do I go? Where is _here_? I stopped, and closed my eyes, even though it didn't matter. It was still black. What the hell is going on here? I wondered, as I felt myself be tugged in a direction. I turned to that area, and walked forth, and opened my eyes. I took ten steps. Light enveloped me. It was completely white everywhere. I looked around, blinded. I closed my eyes, then opened them again. I was in a room. What now? I asked myself silently. I felt a fiery tingle course from my hand, and spread to the depths of me. I looked at my hand, and seen Shadow's holding it. "Cathy." He said, as he quickly removed his hand, and slightly blushed. My heart fluttered, and I found it difficult to breath. "Your up." He stated. "Finally. You've been out for three days." He said, with little emotion. Wow, three days. I sat up. Shadow stood, and sat next to me. "How are you feeling?" He asked, with him turned away from me. "Fine." I said, lamely. "Are you okay?" He asked me. "I think so." I said, as I held my head in my left hand, my eyes closed. "Is Hoganic okay? Did he make it? What happened?" I asked Shadow. "You healed him, then fainted. He's fine, and in good health." My heart continued to fluttered. I looked at him, and blushed slightly. His back still turned. I quickly looked away. Sonic walked in. "Hey, sleepy. We were worried." Sonic greeted me, as I looked up at him. Shadow got up and left. I stared where he left. I felt sadder. Sonic looked, then turned his attention to me. "What's with him?" He asked me. I stayed silent, and didn't move. "Sonic!" Amy yelled, then tackled him into a hug. "Amy…" Sonic wined. "Oh, Cathy, your finally awake." Amy said. "Oh, I know! We should have a girl night. With me, you, Cosmo, Blaze, and Rouge." Amy said cheerfully. "Ya." I muttered, with no emotion. "Okay! I'll send the invite out, and well have it tonight!" She said cheerfully, then left. I mouthed 'help me' to Sonic. He chuckled. "What?" I asked him, slightly annoyed. "I'll get the guys to have a guys night too, so if they bother you too much, well steal you away for 'purposes'." Sonic said, winking. "Sounds good to me." I muttered, happily. "So it'll be me, Shadow, Silver, Tails, Hoganic, and Knuckles." Sonic said. I smiled at the idea. "Man, are we ever going to have one hell of a time." I said, actually on the happy side about this idea. "I'm going to go round them up. Wanna come get Silver with me?" He asked. "Defiantly. Besides, I can also get Blaze, too." I said, and jumped to my feet. My legs were a bit shaky. "Can you walk okay?" He asked. "Ya… It'll wear off soon enough." I reassured him. I followed him, and we ended up in the living room. Before I knew it I was embraced by my brother. He kissed me on my cheek. I felt my face go scarlet red. "Thank god your okay." He said. "I'll go find Shadow, then come and get you." Sonic said, as he left me alone with my brother. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, as he tried to get away, but I held him in a hug strongly, and he couldn't escape. My face felt hot with embarrassment. I let him go. "Are you okay?" I asked, in a low voice. He nodded. "Thanks to you." He said. "I'll see you later, I'm going to go find Shadow, or, and Sonic." I muttered quickly, then took off. I rounded a corner, and almost banged into Shadow. I stopped almost suddenly. "Shadow." I began. "Sonic, and I need you for something." I said, as I grabbed his hand, and the fiery tingle returned. "Now all we need to do is find Sonic." I mumbled to him. I started off in a direction, but Shadow didn't budge. "What?" I asked him. "What do you want me for?" He asked me. "So we can go to the feature, so we can get Silver, and Blaze." I responded. Then Shadow nodded. He held my hand a little bit tighter, and I blushed a bit, on top of my still scarlet red face. "Why is your face red?" He asked me, as he turned me around completely, and held my face up slightly, by my chin, with his free left hand. "Oh, uh. My brother just did something in front of Sonic, and I turned red." I said, trying to avoid the incident. "What happened?" He asked, suspicious. "He kissed me on the cheek, and hugged me. Of course I returned them both, but I did that only once Sonic left." I muttered, shyly. "_**Not**_ _**a**_ _**word**_!" I said strongly, as my face burned hotter, and redder. "Okay." He chuckled. "It's not funny!" I said. "Whatever you say." He said, smiling, and secretly still laughing. Or so it seemed like it. "Humph." Then I dragged him along to find Sonic. We made the turn, then was knocked over. I was on top of Shadow, and Sonic was on top of me. My face burning red. "Sonic!" Shadow yelled. "Get off of us." He said, pissed. "Heh. Sorry. Didn't notice you." He said, in a sorry, and don't kill me tone. He got off of us, and I got off of Shadow. "You look like a tomato." Sonic stated. "I know! Shut up!" I said embarrassedly. I crossed my arms. "Lets go get Silver, and Blaze, god damnit!" I said, pissed. "Okay, okay." Sonic said, and pulled out a blue Chaos Emerald. Shadow pulled out his green one. "Chaos! Control!" They both said at the same time, and a portal opened. "Commin'?" Sonic asked. I nodded, then Sonic, and I jumped through the portal. We ended up in a lush, green forest. "Holy shit. The feature has changed." I said, in shock. "Yep." Sonic agreed. "Now lets go find Silver, and Blaze." He added. "Up for a run? I'll teach you how to stop quickly too while were looking for them." Sonic said. I nodded, then we took off.

Chapter 11 Girl/Boy night

Amy's pov-

This is going to be so fun! I thought, as I jumped up and down. We can play games, talk about crushes, get all pretty! It's going to be the best night ever! I already sent out the invitations. It starts at 7:00! It's 6:45, already! I can't wait! A portal came up in front of me. Sonic, Cathy, Blaze, and Silver came out of it. "Hey, Amy." They all said. "When's the party starting?" Blaze, and Silver asked, at the same time. "7:00. Sonic, why is Silver here?" I asked him. "'Cause we're having a boy party too." Sonic said, happily. "Okay!" I responded happily. "When's your party starting?" I asked them. "Now." Sonic cheered, then they took off. "H-hey!" Cathy called. She took a step forward, but stopped. She sighed. "I'll be with them until the others arrive." She said, then took off after them. Okay… Strange… I thought.

Your pov-

I ran after Sonic, and Silver. I was there in a flash. "Running away already?" Sonic asked me. "No. I'm just hanging with you, before I go with the girls, for when ever they get here. Oh, and if they try to get me to wear make up, or any of that girl shit-don't worry if you see a few bruises on them, or hear a bang or anything, 'cause I don't go down without a fight. I wont hurt them too badly. I don't take a liking to hurting my own gender, unless I have to. And no, I'm not a sexist. I just find it different. Strange, but wrong. Don't ask, 'cause I don't know." I said in a rush. "Take it easy, Cathy." Sonic said. "It can't be all that bad." He added. "You wanna trade places with me for a day, and hang around them, with them acting all girly, and screeching over _everything_?" I asked him, annoyed, just by the thought. "Uh… No thank you." He said, after a pause. "There you go." I said firmly. "Cathy, wasn't it?" Silver said. I nodded. "Do you have anything special?" He asked. I gave him a weird look. "What do you mean?" I asked him, not fully understanding what he meant. "Do you have any special powers? Like me, I have telekinesis, and Sonic has super speed." He explained. "I'm faster then Sonic, if that counts for anything. Either than that, I don't know. You see, I am originally from Earth, so…" I mumbled, in a thinking manner. "Your faster than Sonic?" Silver asked, in astonishment. "Ya…" I trailed off. "Man she's fast. And I thought _I _was fast. You should see _her go_." Sonic said, in a calm, expressing tone. "So much for being the fastest thing alive." He muttered. "Sorry Sonic." I apologized. "Hey, it's okay. I don't mind it." Sonic said, in a reassuring tone. I just kept silent, with my head low. "Awww. Is the blue boys ego, and pride broken?" Shadow asked, out of no where. He came to be beside me. "Not really." He said. "She's faster then both of us combined. What happened to you being the ultimate life form, if she is better then _you a_t something." Sonic said, with a smug smirk on his face. "Oh, really, and what about you? You and me run at the same speed." Shadow pointed out. "Psh! Oh please,

I can _so_ run faster then you, Shadow." Sonic said. "You two are the same speed." I mumbled. "How do you know?" They asked. I got in front of them, and blocked their way. "Oh, common! You two fought about a million times already, and raced, and shit. How can I not predict, or even know the answer to whom is faster." I said. "Cathy!" Amy called. 'help me!' I mouthed. 'Sorry, but we have to give you some time with them.' Sonic mouthed back to me. I sighed, then I went to where Amy was, with everyone there. "Common! Were going to my room!" Amy cheered. She grabbed my hand, and pulled me along. "Just promise me this, you _won't _kill me." I said, as I escaped her grasp, and followed them to Amy's room. "We aren't going to be that bad." Blaze said. "To you maybe, but me…" I trailed off. We entered her room. I went over to her window, and looked out over a field. The guys just started to play football. I sighed, and wanted to join them. "Okay, so what do you want to do first?!" Amy asked excitedly. "I know! Lets get out the make up, and get a make over!" Blaze said. "I'm telling you now. There is no way in hell you are going to get me to wear any make up, or get me to dress in girl clothes." I said, as I continued to watch the boys play football, out the balcony window. "We will, some way or another." Amy said evilly. "Oh really?" I said, testing her. "Blaze, Cosmo, Rouge… Lets get her." She said. I swung open the balcony door, and jumped over the railing. "Heads up." I yelled. I hit the ground with a thud, and ran. "Out of the way!" I said as I ran right thorough their football game. I went full speed head on to the forest. I whizzed past trees, and bushes, and jumped over stumps, and dead fallen down trees, and tree branches. I slowed to a stop. My pants had little cuts all over them along with my sweater. "Aw man…" I whined out loud. I felt a rush of wind run past me twice, then blow right next to me twice, once again. Shadow and Sonic stood in front of me. "Had to run away already?" Sonic asked. "Yep. No way in hell am I wearing girls clothes, and make up." I said stubbornly, as I crossed my arms across my chest. "Common, we'll protect you." Sonic said. "Oh really." I said. "Amy has you wrapped around her finger, Sonic. The only person I might be safe with is Shadow." I added, with a smirk on my face. "She does not!" Sonic protested. "Whatever you say Sonic." I said, and turned away. "Lets go." I muttered over my shoulder, and took off at a pace all of us could do. We gained speed, then we reached a Sonic boom, and in a flash, we were home once again. Silver, Tails, and Knuckles were just throwing the ball around. We all went over to them. "That was quick." Silver stated. "Ya, ya. Now can we get back to the game already?" Knuckles asked. Shadow, and Sonic looked at me. "Go ahead." I muttered, and turned to see Amy, Cosmo, Rouge and Blaze 20 feet away, and ran towards me in long strides. They jumped, and tried to get me, but I moved to the right, and they tumbled to the ground on top of one another. "Don't make me have to fight you. I don't like to hit my own gender." I said in a warning tone. "Please Cathy." They begged. "No." I said firmly. "Please." They said, and their eyes grew big, and childlike. "Oh please. You think that'll work on me?" I stated. "We hope." They said together. "Well then you can stop hoping, and get over it already." I said in a cold voice. "Fine. We'll just do us, then talk about boys." They said, giving up. "Oh my god." I muttered under my breath. "God, please help me." I said then thought out loud, "Oh, wait. There is no God. There is only the Devil. So I guess I'll have to hope, and wish for mercy from him." They grabbed my hand, and dragged me upstairs. I went over to the balcony window once again, and they started to prep each other up. "So Blaze. Who do you love?" Amy asked. "Silver." She said embarrassed. "What about you Rouge?" Blazed asked. "Knuckles." She said, and blushed a bit. "What about Shadow?" Blazed wondered. I listened intently. That fucking bitch better not like him. He's MINE! I screamed in my head. "He's just a friend." Rouge replied. You better be! I said coldly, and firmly, with 5 tons of venom on each word in my mind, that screamed silently, and were unheard. Amy began to talk. "I love Sonic. What about you Cosmo?" Amy said. "T-Tails." She stammered, and blushed like crazy. "Who do you love Cathy?" Cosmo asked me. Her cheeks began to go more normal again. "It's none of your god damned business." I replied coldly. "Common. We told you ours." They pleaded. "I already knew. It's obvious, let alone it being a fact." I stated, in a matter-of-fact way. "It's not like we're going to tell him hon." Rouge stated. "Are you positive you want to know? And Rouge, I swear to god if you say a fucking thing, or even give him a hint, I will fucking hide all of your jewels. I would kill you, But that would upset him." I said, as I took a deep breath. "Okay…" She said, and the others just nodded. "I love Shadow." I said, and blushed like crazy. A deep dark red scarlet covered my face, and burned, and tingled along my skin. "Oh man. I loved him for _so_ long. It's not even funny. I love him so much." I said, pouring my feelings out of my sole, and heart. Or well what was left of it, or I just poured it out of the black hole where my heart should be, and didn't have a sole. Everyone stared at me in shock, well everyone besides Rouge. She nodded. "If you break his heart, I will break your face." Rouge said, in a calm, but warning voice. "I know, but I could never do that to him. The only way might be is if I forgot everything, and didn't know who was who, or I was being controlled by someone, and I couldn't control myself." I stated. I sighed, and view a mental picture of him in my mind, as I closed my eyes. "It really sucks that he hates me. I just…" I said, and shook my head. "He doesn't hate you." Rouge said. "He's just being himself." Me and Rouge said at the same time. "I know. I just can't help but feel that way, no matter what I tell myself, or no matter how many times I tell myself that." I said loud enough for everyone to hear, but kinda mumbled it. I looked out the window and watched Shadow. "I can't believe you love him." Amy stated. "He's so.. Evil, and cold." She continued. "He's no evil. He's just misunderstood." Me and Rouge said in a defensive way. "Whatever. Lets do something fun now!" Amy said. I turned my head away. Then everyone jumped onto me. They held me, then they tied me to a chair with steal rope. "H-Hey! What do you think your doing!?" I asked alarmed. They brought out make up, and Rouge searched Amy's closet. Amy walked over to me with the make up. "Let go of me!" I demanded. She took another step, and was now in front of me. "Chaos Control!" I shouted, and ended up in the middle of the guys football game. Shadow skidded to a stop in front of me. "What the hell?" He said. "Cool. I used Chaos Control without a Chaos Emerald, or without even knowing how to use it." I stated for the heck of it. "Why the hell are you tied to a chair?" He asked, as the guys gathered around me. "Amy, Rouge, Blaze, and Cosmo were trying to get me to wear make up, and Rouge started to look in Amy's closet." I said as I seen them come out of the house. "Help!" I said, as they came running up to us. Shadow, and Sonic got in front of me. "Leave her alone guys." Sonic said. "But we need to get her girl." Amy wined. "Ya. Instead of looking like an idiot." Rouge added. "Hey! I do not!" I fought. "At least I don't look like a slut, or a hooker!" I said angry because my clothes were dissed. "I don't look like a slut, or a hooker! At least I have body!" Rouge said back. "I have body! I just hate showing it, and I hate girl clothes! They are stupid, and boy clothes are _so _much better, and not to mention better looking!" I continued to fight. "No th-" "Cathy! Rouge!" Shadow said. "Stop fighting, please. I don't want to see two of my best fiends fighting." Shadow said calmly. I blushed. Best friend? Cool! I thought. "She's the one who started it. We wouldn't be in this mess right now if it wasn't for her." Rouge said. "Isn't that right, kunt?" Rouge asked me, as she used the word kunt to describe me. I tried to keep my cool. "Rouge!" Shadow said in almost a yell. "She's not a kunt!" He shouted at her defensively. Rouge just turned and went back inside to Amy's room. They followed her, and glimpsed back at me twice before they were inside. Shadow turned around. "Are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded, and blushed. He went to the back of the chair, and untied the steal rope. A tingle of blood rushed through my arms, and I noticed that they had become numb. "Maybe we should have you with us for the rest of the night." Sonic said. "As long as I will be safe from them, then I'll be okay." I mumbled. "Shadow. I'm sorry for getting in a fight with Rouge." I said as I looked down at my lap in embarrassment, my cheeks a light shade of pink. "You don't need to be sorry. Things happen." He said. I stood up, and continued to look down. "So how would you like to play football?" He said, changing the subject. "I would _love _to! I love football!" I cheered. "Never thought I would hear that out of a girls mouth." Silver said. "Well you sure will hear it out of this girl. Oh and, before we play, just promise me something. You won't make fun of me for being abnormally strong, and fast." I said, more than asked. "Why would we do that?" Sonic asked. I shrugged, " I had a guy do that once to me before, and man was it ever annoying. He called me it, alien, boy, he-she, and so on, and so forth. All because I took down a boy twice my size. Man he was such a jerk. I can't believe he was once my boyfriend. Fucking asshole." I rambled on, and finally came to a stop. "Okay…" Silver said. "Uh… Sorry…" I muttered. "She's on my team." Shadow said. "We have an odd number of players, so we have to get her." Shadow continued, as he reasoned. "Oh, and Cathy. Silver is with us." Shadow said to specifically to me. I nodded. "Lets get this game started!" Sonic said with tons of enthusiasm in his voice.

FF-(I'm skipping the football scene. I'm being lazy, lol.)

Our team won 30-15. The guys started to get bored, and tired so we stopped playing, and we were now hanging out in Sonics' room. I was in a corner, twiddling my thumbs. "What do you guys wanna do?" Sonic asked us. There was no reply from anyone. "Explore in the open woods, and get lost, then find our way back." I said in a emotionless voice. "Nah, we wouldn't be lost. I know the land like the back of my hand." Sonic said. "Well that ruins the point." I muttered. "Blow shit up?" I asked. "There's nothing to blow up." Shadow said. "Damn…" I said, as I leaned back and hit my head. "Ow." I muttered and sat straight. It became silent. "It's too quiet." Knuckles said, breaking the silence for a second. The balcony door burst open and Scourge came in. "Why are you here, Scourge?" Sonic asked. "The usual bored random drop in for the heck of it, to make your lives miserable. *Whistle* Who's this sweet gal?" He said. "Cathy." I muttered. "I can handle him." I said to everyone. "Hey babe. What's shakin'" He greeted me. "Your double chin." I said, and smirked with pleasure of saying that. "Aw, common. I know you want me." He said. "Yeah. I want you to leave me alone." I said. He came over to me, and sat down next to me. "So… What's your sign?" He asked, trying to get to me. "Stop." I muttered. "Common. I can make your wildest dreams come true." He said, and wrapped his arm around me. I pushed him away. "Really? 'Cause this feels like a nightmare." I stated. I stood up and turned my back to him. "Nice butt." He said. "Thanks, same to you. Oh, sorry, that's your face." I said, as I glimpsed at him, from over my shoulder. He just stood there in a daze, and didn't know what to do. "I think I'll make my leave now." He muttered, and left. "Sweet." Sonic said. The guys started to give me high fives. Shadow and me punched our knuckles together. "That felt awesome." I said, with a big smile on my face. "You do not know how long I wanted to do that for." I said in a happy tone. "How did you come up with those cool come backs?" Silver asked me. "Um…" I said, then thought. "A girls guide to being crazy in love book, called crush." I muttered, than quickly, and loudly said, "I can have my girl stuff too! _**Not a word**_!" I said warningly. They all chuckled. "What other girlish things do you like?" Tails asked. "This is going to sound weird, but, cooking." I said embarrassed. "It's not that bad. Cooking is okay." Sonic said. "Anything else?" Shadow asked, in a slightly curious manner. "Not really?" I said, unsure of myself. The door emitted a knock from the other side. "Come in." Sonic said, and Amy came through the door, and handed me my cell. "How the hell did you get my cell?" I asked. "It was in your backpack." She said. "Hello?" I said through the mouth piece. "Hey. Who was that?" Latiasha asked on the other end. "Amy." I muttered. "Who's she?" She asked. "A friend." I answered. "Okay… So anyway, what ya up to.?" She asked me. "Nothing much." I said lamely into the phone. "Hey, do you think I could come over today?" She asked. "Well I'm not home, so…" I said. "Oh that's fine. Where are you?" She asked. "Out of town, in Fredericton." I lied. "Visiting a cousin." I said. "Oh, really? Which one?" She asked. "Justin. He moved out of his parents, and moved to Fredericton, so I'm helping him out." I answered. "Oh, so I'll let you go then." She replied. "Okay." I muttered. "Bye." She said. "Bye." I replied. "Sayonara." She said, then I replied, "Sayonara. "1... 2... 3... Bye." She said, then I closed my phone. I almost cried. Damn I hate her. Why can't she leave me alone!? I cried out in my head. Everyone was staring at me. "I hate that bitch." I muttered pointlessly. "Then why not just tell her." Shadow said. I looked at him. "You already did, but something happened." He said. I nodded. "Teacher, back in grade 7, or 8." I muttered. "Can someone kill me, or her, before I go nuts. Oh wait, I'll just turn off my phone, and never hear from her again." I said, and turned off my phone. "Yay, the annoyance can't reach me!" I cheered a bit, in a lame voice. "That's sad." Silver said. "I know, I know." I said, and leaned back against the wall carefully. "Anyone up for a game of tag?" Sonic asked. "No." I said. Everyone else was silent. "I'm going to go do my own thing." I muttered, then left. I'm going to match the couples up, and make their lives happier. I thought, then started to plan out ways to work this out.

Chapter 12 The match maker


End file.
